Big Mud Slime
The Big Mud Slime is a foe and a summon in . Big Muds Slimes are mostly found in the Mystic Woods. It is a member of the Big Slimes enemy group. Appearance The Big Mud Slime resembles other Big Slimes, being a huge ball of greyish mud (apparently quicksand) with a ":3" expression on its faces and a pair of green eyes. It is flanked by a trio of smaller balls. All of the Big Mud Slime's balls of mud are topped with small blemishes from relatively solid clay (or other such materials) sticking out. The Big Mud Slime itself has an assortment of flora on its head, with lily pads on the left, the Leaf Blade leaves on the right, a pair of small vines drooping the middle above which is a massive white lily pad flower. Overview The Big Mud Slime is almost as diverse as the wetlands it is modeled after, specializing in attacks but also having the ability to use and if the occasion arises. Most of the Big Mud Slime's attacks are multi-target, and inflict a variety of statuses ranging from to to even . The most threatening attacks are the Big Mud Slime's Vines, which inflict heavy single target damage, and the lily pads it can throw; while the damage of each individual lily pad is quite low, the sheer number of them means that they can readily overwhelm the party (even if spread out evenly, they will outdamage all other attacks but Vines). Big Mud Slimes can be largely crippled by giving the party lots of Bio-resistant gear, but it is generally easier to try to kill them quickly. Big Mud Slimes, like other Big Slimes, has a -100% vulnerability to Instant Death. As such, the easiest way to kill Big Mud Slimes is with Instant Death; Shredder as well as Rainbow Blast from The Knife have a 50% chance of wiping out each member in a wave, while Spine Snapper can be used with Double Shot to effectively guarantee the victim's demise (The Knife has similar results from a single-target Rainbow Blast). If that isn't an option, there are several other weaknesses the Big Mud Slime has to exploit. While it absorbs both and , the Big Mud Slime is vulnerable to , , and especially . Going after the Big Mud Slime with Eruption and following it up with Nitro Blitz will deal heavy damage, as will attacking with Antimatter Flux or Iceberg. Overall, while the Big Mud Slime is quite strong and bulky, it has plenty of weaknesses and can be trivialized through the use of Instant Death. It is worth noting that Big Mud Slimes are the only foe capable of dropping Mushrooms. Statistics Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance2 = 10% |StatusStrength2 = 1x |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 20% |Notes2 = Spawns one Mud Slime. 50% chance of spawning an extra Mud Slime on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Double Ground Pound |Target3 = All |Power3 = 28/2 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = Earth |Element%3 = 50% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 10% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 20% |Notes3 = 60% chance of spawning one Mud Slime. Changes to 54% chance of spawning one Mud Slime and 18% chance of spawning two Mud Slimes on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Mushroom |Target4 = All |Power4 = 25 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Bio |Element%4 = 50% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 20% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Status strength increased to 2x on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack5 = Vines |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 65/4 |Type5 = Physical |Element5 = Bio |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 80% 100% |StatusStrength5 = 3x 20% |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Blow Bubbles |Target6 = All |Power6 = 20/3 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Water |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 33% |StatusStrength6 = 2x |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 20% |Notes6 = Status chance increased to 66% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack7 = Razor Lilypads |Target7 = Random |Power7 = 110/7 |Type7 = Physical |Element7 = Bio |Element%7 = 100% |Acc7 = 90% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 20% |Notes7 = Can target dead players, leading to a chance to waste hits. Before the v2 update, the attack was Magical. }}Summoned foes will be at the same level as the user. Battle logic Action ''' * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Ground Pound*; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Blow Bubbles (1/3), Razor Lilypads (1/3), Ground Pound* (1/3); * If Syphoned or Berserked → Leap (1/2), Ground Pound* (1/2); * Otherwise → Leap (1/6), Blow Bubbles (1/6), Razor Lilypads (1/6), Mushroom (1/6), Vines (1/6), Ground Pound* (1/6). * Ground Pound becomes Double Ground Pound when <49% HP. '''Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 100% and not Syphoned → Razor Lilypads. Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Slimes, the Big Mud Slime will inflict 2x Berserk on themselves at the start of their turn (this does not take up their action). Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes